<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dating of Convenience by catravol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369652">Dating of Convenience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catravol/pseuds/catravol'>catravol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catravol/pseuds/catravol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thinks Zuko and Katara are dating; and honestly, who are they to refute such a statement?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dating of Convenience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi!<br/>this might get a bit long, so i apologize. please read this, though, since it may clear some things up.<br/>first of all, this is modern au with fake dating sprinkled in. i've already tried writing this three times but i think i'm finally satisfied with the result. this fic is my new baby and i'll try to finish it. i won't be updating often, only when i feel like the chapter is good enough to post.</p><p>now, about this chapter. i like to call it "how many people can katara interact with before she meets zuko?" because it's pretty accurate. also before i get some comments about it, i adore the hebsian!jiang hc which is why i use he/him pronouns for jiang. if you have a problem with that, well, that's your problem ig.</p><p>that's it i think? have fun reading this little chapter &lt;3</p><p>chapter title from all too well by taylor swift.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Katara was late. Late, as in, </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely </span>
  </em>
  <span>late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her day already started horribly; she woke up fifteen minutes after her alarm was supposed to ring, put on two different socks and didn’t have time for her morning coffee before dashing out the door to make it to her eight in the morning class. Of course, that wasn’t the end of her misery. The moment she bolted out to her garage, she found her car gone, barely remembering how her brother texted her the night before about borrowing Stormy early in the morning because of some emergency. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Emergency my ass</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He probably wanted to impress some girls</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought; she also knew it was a lie, since Sokka has been seeing Suki for some months now, but Katara was mad and tired, and when she was mad and tired, she didn’t listen to reason. With a sigh, she took out her phone and checked when the next bus was supposed to come to her stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten fucking thirty? I’ll walk, thanks,” she muttered, completely done with the day that hasn’t even started yet. With another disappointment added on her list, Katara set off on foot towards campus, almost running. She had another ten minutes left till her class, but she knew she wasn’t going to make it without a miracle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air was cold that day, typical for an autumn morning; somehow, it felt like home to her, despite the fact that the South Pole was normally even colder. Her second to last semester had just started and she was swamped with work, but she treasured the moments when she could appreciate the weather; that day was not one of them, though, so she ran even faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After twenty minutes of a non-stop sprint - she was grateful for her time on the running team back in High School - she finally made it to her biology building. Katara was exhausted, but managed to spring up the steps up to the first floor and pretty much dragged her bag towards the room. She took a moment to inhale an extra breath, before marching into the room with her chin held high. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Katara, what happened? You’re never late,” her genetics teacher, Mrs. Senna, asked with a bit of worry  in her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara made her way towards the back and replied, “Just ran into a bit of trouble this morning, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just take your seat, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s how Katara found herself almost falling asleep during her genetics class for the next two hours, listening to her teacher’s calming voice. The only thing keeping her up was her phone, which vibrated every few seconds with messages from her friend’s groupchat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only the hours could pass faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>————————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thunder and lightning, it’s getting exciting,” murmured Azula to Zuko, trying not to pay attention during a work meeting. She wasn’t even supposed to be there, but his uncle was the boss and what he said went, hence why they found themselves in their current situation - in a boring meeting with some stuck-up old men all around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Zuko turned towards her. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula rolled her eyes. “Those hags will start arguing any second now and that leaves us with two options,” she started packing up her papers. “Either you make a quick escape with me or you’ll be stuck here by yourself until dear old uncle decides to finish this pointless meeting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko adjusted his glasses and looked at his watch. Noting that it was already two in the afternoon, way past his lunch time, his decision was made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle,” he started, making the room turn quiet. “Azula and I have to go back home. She needs help with studying for her engineering exam,” he finished. The statement earned him a questioning look from Iroh, but a nod of his head nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, nephew. You two are dismissed and I think we should all take a small break, don’t you think so, gentlemen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair of siblings made a fast escape out of the meeting room, dashing towards the elevator without looking back. After cramming into the small space, which was already overfilled with other company workers, Zuko cracked a grin at his sister. In return, she raised an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t you think of a better excuse than </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> needing </span>
  <em>
    <span>help</span>
  </em>
  <span> in studying? We both know I’m smarter than you, dear brother,” she told him, but he knew there was no venom in her voice. There hadn’t been any in years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elevator dinged and opened its doors, revealing the busy ground floor of the building. While the siblings waited for others to leave the space first, Zuko spoke, “Stop complaining - it got us out of the meeting, that’s the most important part.” They both stepped out of the elevator, pushing through people to get to the exit. “Do you need a lift?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula checked her watch. “Yeah, thanks. I’m supposed to meet Ty Lee for lunch in twenty minutes at Starbucks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I didn’t realize you two were talking again,” he pulled a face. It’s not like Zuko wasn’t happy for his sister and their childhood best friend, he just remember how their last meeting ended and, let’s just say, it wasn’t pretty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment of silence, they made it to Zuko’s only baby - Sunny, a red SUV, that was his pride and joy. He held the doors open for Azula and then made his way to the driving seat. She looked at him as if she was waiting for something; in retaliation, he pouted and furrowed his eyebrows in question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Start driving before I grow old, Zuzu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up. I want lunch as much as you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took off without any more chit-chat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>————————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suki!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara, barely finished with her classes for the day, was very grateful for her brother’s girlfriend at the moment. Suki, who </span>
  <em>
    <span>did not have to be there</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>, with coffee and a smile that could light up the whole town. The younger girl pretty much ran towards her friend and hugged her with all her might, careful of the hot drink in the other girl’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad you’re here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suki laughed at her enthusiasm and hugged her back. “You should see your face, sweetheart. You look like someone ordered pancakes on waffle night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s an actual crime against humanity,” she pouted. “But yeah, I had a terrible morning. And before you ask, no, I don’t want to talk about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other girl slung an arm around Katara’s shoulders and started heading towards their favourite waffle place. “Alright, I won’t ask. Let’s just go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Dancing Smoke was their group’s designed waffle place - it had the best variety of food that satisfied all of their tastes; while the breakfast menu was their favourite, the lunch one also had some good stuff on it, in Katara’s opinion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walked in, a bell dinged above their heads. The place wasn’t too busy and had a homey feeling about it - overall, Katara loved it. The girls sat down at a booth next to a window still and were immediately greeted by an over-enthusiastic waitress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, my lovely ladies,” she greeted them. “What can I get you? Or, if you don’t know, I can fetch a menu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suki and Katara exchanged a look; the woman must’ve been a new employee, since they’ve never seen her and they </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> regulars at the place - all of the workers know them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That won’t be necessary, thank you,” Suki replied. “I’ll have a grilled cheese sandwich and lemonade. What about you, Katara?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have a grilled chicken sandwich and some hashbrowns with orange juice, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waitress shot them a grin after dutifully noting their orders and ran back to the kitchen. Both of the girls sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least she was nice,” Katara commented. “This could’ve been way worse than it was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suki nodded at her words. “You’re right. Anyways, how was college today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls ended up talking </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> about some filler things, while eating their sandwiches. Before they knew, their plates were empty and they were leaving the place, laughing. The sky was already darkening and the moon was hanging low. Katara hooked her elbow with Suki’s and walked towards her apartment complex. Her brother’s girlfriend was adamant about walking her back home, despite the fact that she lived closer to campus than Katara did; Katara agreed quickly, never the one to refuse a good walk. Midway through, though, Suki got a phone call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s going on?” Katara asked once Suki put the phone down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to get home as fast as possible. There’s something wrong with the pipes and they’re evacuating the building.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blue-eyed woman gasped. “Oh no, do you need any help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but thank you. I can crash at Sokka’s, probably. I don’t think his roommate will mind,” she told her. “Yeah, I’ll get going. See you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Suks,” Katara replied and waved her best friend goodbye as she made her way back towards her building. The now alone girl groaned - it was going to be a lonely walk back home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mere minutes after parting from Suki, Katara’s mood managed to drop even further after hearing a familiar voice call out her name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Tara!” Haru yelled out. “I haven’t seen you in so long!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wish I didn’t have to see that horrendous mustache ever again, to be honest, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought; she would never say it out loud though - Haru was a total sweetheart, despite his </span>
  <em>
    <span>questionable</span>
  </em>
  <span> choices in facial hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Haru, long time no see!” She went in for a hug and let go as quickly as she could. “What are you doing in Ba Sing Se?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just some work thing. I actually have to run, I hope we can catch up later,” he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hesitant, fake smile made its way onto Katara’s face. “Yeah, sure. Maybe. I gotta go too, see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her parting words, she turned away and made her way towards her home once again. A few steps later her phone dinged and a new message popped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>jian-jian: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>yo, where are you? idk if i should wait for u or go get dinner by myself</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>kattie: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>oh my god im so sorry i totally forgot ang got held up by suki… yeah you can go by yourself, just leave me some leftovers to heat up</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>jian-jian: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>sure, cya</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara was always thankful for her roommate. When she first met Jiang, she thought he wasn’t going to be a good housemate, but looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> deceiving - he ended up being one of the sweetest people she has ever met and took care of her when she couldn’t. Katara was also glad Jiang was finally back from his vacation; he took his family to Ember Island and ended up coming back two weeks into the semester. She still remembers fondly the moonpeach tart he bought her as an apology for leaving for so long - the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span> tart she’s ever had, if Katara was being honest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, she was also thankful that she left some pizza from the day before in the fridge - she’d at least have something to eat later. With the thought of food and some nice wine that sat in her wine-rack, Katara picked up her pace; she was only three blocks away from her home and her warm blanket when she suddenly hit something firm and felt something warm spilled onto her. That activated her fight-or-flight response and the other person was on the pavement in a matter of seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, stop!” a male voice shouted and Katara stopped her attack, letting the person get up. She took a look at the man in front of her and she could swear she felt her heart doing a flip. He was dressed in a black shirt with some black jeans to pair up with it; he was also wearing a black, long coat, which would make him look manacing if she didn’t just beat him in a few seconds. What peaked her interest the most about nameless stranger, thought, was his face. Besides the scar that ran through the left side of it, his eyes were the most beautiful golds Katara has ever seen, framed by thin black frames. They almost made her forgot how this stranger spilled </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot coffee</span>
  </em>
  <span> onto her and now she smelled like the caffeine drink mixed with chocolate; very sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the fuck drinks their coffee this sweet,” she murmured under her breath, hoping the attractive guy didn’t hear her; Katara also sent him a glare, hoping that he’d get the clue and fuck off, before she got even more angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I heard that,” he exclaimed, sending her a glare of his own, before his whole face softened up. “But still, I’m sorry for spilling my coffee on you. Can I make it up to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>————————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was normally a very careful person. He tried not to get in people’s way - something he had been taught during his childhood. This time, though, he was going to be adamant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman he bumped into was, safe to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The moment Zuko saw her, he was glad he left Sunny with Azula and Ty Lee and decided to walk. She looked kind of familiar, but he couldn’t quite put a finger on it, so he let it slide. She had bright, blue eyes that were staring at him in a wide-eyed gaze; her face was also adorned by dark freckles. Her hair was dark, wavy and long, falling over her shoulders. She was wearing a white, fluffy coat and some dark jeans with white boots; they painted a nice contrast with the autumn leaves falling down around them. Even if she was the reason why his white chocolate mocha was all gone now, Zuko couldn’t help but be enamored by the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she repeated. “It’s fine, really. I gotta go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she tried to step around him, he softly caught her wrist. “Please, let me make it up to you. I swear on my honor that I’ll do everything in power to do so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger raised an eyebrow at him and replied, “Alright, then. I don’t have time to argue. Hand me your phone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did as she told, not wanting her to change her mind again if he said something stupid. The still nameless girl quickly typed in some numbers and said, “Call me later. You’ll find me, trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sent him a small smile while she left. Still dazed, Zuko looked at his phone and scrolled through his contacts. After a few seconds, he found one contact that he didn’t recognize.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>coffie kattie :3</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t deny it anymore. Zuko was totally and utterly smitten. Even if he didn’t even know her name.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you have any questions, don't hesitate to comment or contact me on twitter (@catgirlasami) &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>